


en la penumbra de tu sombra

by latt



Series: Poetics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/pseuds/latt
Summary: based off Yoko Ono's Shadow Piece:Put your shadows together untilthey become one





	en la penumbra de tu sombra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/gifts).



There were limits to the gods' mercy. And there had been consequences. Had been.

That is, until one Ignis Scientia slipped the ring onto his finger. Until he fought the Accursed himself, a being who knew all about the mercy of the gods.

 _If you so see fit to change the course of destiny, we who had given kindness by showing what is to come, then shall we punish by taking away_. The words cracked like thunder in Ignis' head as his left hand began to burn. His howls only delighted the would-be king, dancing away from the other man’s now graceless attacks.

His vision began to blur and darken, and he fell hard on his knees, daggers clattering to the ground. The pain up on the left side of his body became a numbing ache as he collapsed unto the wet pavement, failing eyes fixed past the ring and to the friend he could not protect.

\---

Ignis held himself close to the Ascended King, bloodied hands gripping tight to his beloved's cool ones. The soft cries of the other two men did well to accompany the silence in his heart. As the sun creeped over the broken throne room, their shadows shifted and moved until, finally, they were all one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Dark_Ruby Regalia for this <3 I kinda like the idea of taking poetry and doing something like this, although this was very much on the nose. Maybe more to come? Please let me know what you think in the comments. I can handle gentle criticisms (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
